finaldestinationfandomcom-20200223-history
Talk:Final Destination 6/@comment-64.25.175.227-20141207172320
I got an idea, a guy has a vision about a mall collapse killing tons of people. He finds out that it was a vision and parks his car by the doors causing a police officer to arrest him and also causes 9 people to not go in the mall. 1st death. A rich girl that is on her cell phone slips in her living room. A chandelier falls and im pales her and crushes her. 2nd death. A guy goes to a office building to find out if he got his dream job, he doesn't and storms out, he's on the 13 floor. The elavator doors open but the elavator isn't there, its 20 floors above him. He slips and is hanging on for his life so he doesn't fall down the elavator shaft. He's still hanging on and the elavator is coming down. The elavator decapitates him. 3rd death. The visionary visits William bludworth and finds out that death is after them, he finds out that his friend is next. He goes rushing. His friend is sitting down getting ready for his surgery. His girlfriend is sitting beside him. He's on the 4th floor. He stands on the balcony and the bars loose and he falls. His girlfriend screams in terror. She looks down to see hes alive. She turns around and rushes out but she trips on a mousetrap and accidently moves his surgery bed to move mode. The bed moves and falls off the balcony and lands on the visionary a friend. The girlfriend rushes down. 4th death. The surgery bed rolls on the road. The visionary and his friend almost hit the bed. They turn and crash into a billboard. The billboards beam loosens. The girlfriend cries because her lover is dead. The visionary warns her that she is next now because the visionarys friend died. The beam slides off the billboard and impales the girlfriend. 5th death- the visionarys enemy is next. The visionarys enemy's name is Finnick. Finnick is working at a fast food place. The visionary saves finnick from getting killed by a oven and glass. The glass busts and the visionary realizes that saving Finnick was a vision. They are still at the surgery place. The visionary watches the girlfriend get impaled. They are too late to save finnick. The oven door opens where finnick works and finnick trips landing into the oven. Finnick yells in pain as he is getting burned. He gets knocked out by glass jars fall and busts in his face. 6th death. The visionary rushes with his 2 friends to go save a girl names Sandra at her karate tournament. They arrive, she gets angry at them and Sandra also tells them that they are crazy. A huge speaker falls from the ceiling and crushes her to bits. Ending. 1 year later, the visionary is on a bus with his 2 friends. They thinked that they cheated death. The bus crashes killing his 2 friends in gory ways. He's serverely injured and a huge sign above him decapitates him as the credits roll.